Hilo:Catty Noir Nad Seth Ptolemy/@comment-201.231.225.109-20150109185759/@comment-201.231.225.109-20150118020346
OK 1.Victorious: La cancion de la semana de cumpleaños: Tori tiene que pensar en un regalo para la semana de cumpleaños de Trina y junto con andre le escribe una cancion y se la canta "you re the reason" 2.Victorious: Tori, la zombie: Cat maquilla a Tori como un zombie pero usa un pegamento tan fuerte como cemento industrial, Trina y Cat tienen que ir a comprar el solvente para el pegamento antes de que Tori actue en una obra de la escuela 3.Victorious: Loca de frustracion: Tori tiene que cuidar a Trina por que le sacaron las muelas del juicio mientras que sus amigos van a cantar a un karaoke. Cat y Jade cantan ahi "Give it up" contra otras dos chicas que hacen trampa porque su padre es el dueño del karaoke. Cat y Jade le piden ayuda a Tori (para esto Andre, Robbie y Beck quedan atrapados con Trina en casa de Tori) Cat y Jade retan a las chicas a que elijan a cualquier persona del karaoke para cantar contra ellas; eligen a una nerd que termina siendo Tori disfrasada y al final Tori les ganan cantando "Freak the freak out" (una muy buena cancion) 4.Victorious: el cuento navideño de Tori: En navidad Sikowits (el maestro de los chicos) les dice que tienen que darle un regalo a algun compañero (como un santa secreto) Robbie le regala a Cat una maquina de algodon de azucar, Cat a Jade unas tijeras, Jade a Tori una idea para el regalo de Andre, Tori a Andre una cancion de navidad (it s not christmas withouth you) Andre a Beck un grillo que no le dejaba dormir a este ultimo y Beck a Robbie una chica que era mala con Robbie de niños 5.Victorious: Helado para Kesha: Tori y sus amigos tienen que ganar un concierto para que Tori no tenga que ser la esclava de Trina (por averselo prometido de niñas si Tori no viva en un castillo) para ganar el concurso tienen que formar la palabra KESHA con letras halladas en tapas de helados. 6.Victorious: Bloqueo celular: Sikowits esta arto de que sus estudiantes usen celular y hace un concurso donde el que no use su celular por mas tiempo 7.iCarly: Fiesta con Victorious: Carly tiene un nuevo novio (Steven) que tambien termina siendo novio de Tori. Sam sospecha que Steven podria estar engañando a Carly; al final convence a Carly, Freddie, Gibi y Spencer de ir a los Angeles para averiguarlo; mientras en los Angeles se realiza una fiesta en la que van muchas personas incluyendo a todo el elenco de Victorious y Steven. Todos en el elenco de Icarly entrqan com maquillaje a la fiesta (menos Gibi y Spencer) al final junto a Tori terminan esponiendo en Icarly que Steven las engañaba. Despues de eso hay una batalla de rap entre Sam y Rex en la que Sam gana y al final el elenco de Icarly y el de Vioctorious cantan "leave it all to shine" Feliz?